The invention relates to a plug part for making contact with the wires of stator windings of an electric motor.
The plug which is described in CH 669 073 A is not fixed on the winding of a stator, but slipped onto the guide web of the motor flange and consists of a bottom part and a cover. There is no separate receptacle mount, therefore a component which is separate from the foot part which is fixed on the stator, in CH 669 073 A.
The connection device which is described in EP 0 107 025 A consists of a plug housing with a bottom part and a top part, the bottom part with dovetail guide parts being pushed into grooves on the outer periphery of a laminated stator core before the end bracket is applied. The bottom part of the plug housing held on the laminated core in EP 0 107 025 A has alignment forks in which the coil ends are held and then guided to plug pins which are located in the bottom part. It is important that in EP 0 107 025 A the alignment forks are used solely to accommodate the stator winding ends, but not for fixing the plug part on the motor, since this takes place using guide parts which are inserted into the grooves in the stator core.
A plug part for making contact with the wires of stator windings of an electric motor with the features of the introductory part of claim 1 is known from EP 0 484 313 B. This known plug part is a one-piece, plastic injection molding which has a foot which has two projecting tines which adjoin the sides of the slot insulations facing away from one another, and one projection which is located between the two tines, and which fits between adjacent slot insulations. In the plug part contacts are used to which (enamelled) wires which form the stator windings are directly connected to be electrically conductive.
The plug part which is known from EP 0 484 313 B has worked well, but problems often arise with fixing the plug part using its foot on the slot insulations of the stator winding when the winding heads have already been formed and sewn.
Another disadvantage in the plug part which is known from EP 0 484 313 B consists in that the electrically conductive connection of the winding wires of the electric motor is not easily possible with the contacts in the plug part, since the receivers for the receptacles to which the winding wires must be connected electrically conductively are poorly accessible.
The object of the invention is to devise a plug part of the initially mentioned type with a foot part which can be attached even before forming and sewing of the winding heads of the stator windings of an electric motor and in which contact can be established with the winding wires more easily than in the past.
Since the plug part as claimed in the invention is in two parts and has a foot part and a receptacle mount which can be fixed to the latter and which for its part consists of a bottom part and a top part which can be fixed on the bottom part, it is possible first of all to fix only the foot part of the plug part as claimed in the invention on the stator, then to form and sew the winding heads. Afterwards the receptacle part is connected to the foot part. Finally the enamelled wires which form the stator winding are connected electrically conductively to the receptacles, the receptacles are fixed in the receptacle mount and then the receptacle mount is closed by its top part.
In one preferred embodiment the receptacle mount can be swivelled relative to the foot part by roughly 90xc2x0 so that the receptacle mount can be swivelled out of the position projecting to the outside from the stator, i.e. the position in which the receptacles are inserted in it, into a position which is aligned parallel to the axis of the stator core.